


X Mission

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanon, Out of Character, Romance, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah gulungan hitam pesanan sang Hokage membuat Hinata mesti diterpa badai kehidupan yang berujung membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. #SHBF 5 #FANON #BimonthlySasuHina</p>
            </blockquote>





	X Mission

X Mission © Eternal Dream Chowz

|Makna judulnya itu sih; X biasanya dipakai sebagai variable yang nilainya tidak diketahui, di sini alasan yang tidak diketahui, untuk lebih memahaminya, silakan lihat isi ceritanya ya 'w'|

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Warning: Out Of Character, Typo(s), Fanon

.

.

SHBF #5 [Fanon]

.

.

Sepasang mata berpendar terang dalam kegelapan malam. Tak perlu bingung, itu adalah sepasang Byakugan, kekkai genkai dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal. Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis dari keluarga utama Hyuuga tengah mengaktifkan matanya untuk mengawasi sesuatu di depan sana. Jujur, ini adalah misi paling mengerikan baginya selama menjadi kunoichi.

Di depan sana merupakan rumah dari seorang missing nin. Meskipun ia sudah kembali menjadi pahlawan desa itu tidak membuatnya kelihatan lebih baik dari dulu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Jangan tanya kenapa ia datang. Mulai berpindah hati ke Uchiha? Tidak, meskipun dia juga tidak lagi menaruh hati pada Hokage ke tujuh. Stalker? Jangan harap, amit-amit.

Jadi kenapa ia ada di sini? Semua karena misi. Ya, misi dari Godaime, Nona Tsunade.

Ia membuka gulungan misi yang diserahkan padanya tadi pagi.

Cari gulungan keluarga Uchiha dari kediaman Uchiha tanpa tertangkap oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

Karakteristik:

Berwarna hitam, sepanjang tiga puluh senti, berisi laporan Uchiha yang seharusnya diberikan seminggu yang lalu.

Tambahan:

Berikan cap darah Uchiha di atas gulungan itu.

Tertanda,

Senju Tsunade

Sempurna bukan?

Disuruh mengambil dan membubuhkan darah sang Uchiha di atas gulungan tapi dia sendiri tidak boleh tertangkap basah. Nona Tsunadejuga tidak memberitahukannya tentang apa isi gulungan itu. Mungkin teknik rahasia atau perjanjian rahasia? Ia menghela napas. Sudah kepalang basah. Matanya kembali menatap penuh konsentrasi. "Byakugan."

Sejauh matanya mengamati, tidak ada tanda-tanda Uchiha di rumah itu. Kosong melompong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda cakhra. Hinata menyelundup masuk dengan melompati dinding beton yang berada di bagian barat. Ia memasuki rumah yang sejauh ini masih kelihatan kosong dengan hati-hati. Sialnya, rumah ini memiliki terlalu banyak ruangan.

Hinata mulai memeriksa satu persatu ruangan itu.

Dojo, kosong. Ruang senjata, tidak ada. Dapur dan kamar mandi, nihil. Ruang tamu juga bersih. Hinata mengerang. Di mana pemuda itu meletakkan gulungan itu? Hinata beralih ke kamar, ruangan minimalis dengan warna gelap itu membuatnya kesulitan melihat. Saklar lampu tidak bisa ia temukan. Bermodalkan Byakugan yang diaktifkan ia mulai mencari di tengah kegelapan.

Ada sebuah meja di ujung ruangan. Ada banyak gulungan di sana, pena, tinta, dan beberapa surat. Hinata mulai membongkar tumpukan gulungan itu dengan senyum merekah. Ah, ketemu! Hinata menghela napas, ternyata misi ini tidak sesulit yang ia bayangkan. Ia mengambil gulungan itu, Byakugan dinonaktifkan dan sisanya hanya mengambil sampel darah. Hinata memutar otak, seharusnya di rumah sakit ada sampel darah dari Uchiha bungsu itu. Oke, Hinata berbalik badan dan akan segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata terdiam.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"A-aku—" Hinata menoleh dengan suara nyaris hilang. Pemuda itu ada di sana, dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ia baca. Pemuda itu mendekat, Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugan. Pemuda itu menyeringai. Mata jelaga itu menatap gulungan yang didekap Hinata, Sharingan diaktifkan, "Tepat waktu."

Hinata terkejut saat pemuda itu dengan kecepatan tinggi telah berdiri di belakangnya dan berbisik di telinganya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

Hinata mengabaikan ucapan pemuda itu meskipun tubuhnya bergidik. Ia takut. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Hinata berlari ke luar, matanya tetap mengawasi pergerakan pemuda yang masih berada di kamar. Hinata baru akan melompati dinding yang sama saat ia masuk sebelum ia merasakan tubuhnya ditangkap sepasang lengan kekar. Byakugan bertabrakan dengan Sharingan. Hinata tercekat, sejak kapan pemuda ini telah ada di depannya dan kembali menyeretnya ke rumah Uchiha itu.

Namun pemuda itu tidak menyerangnya. Aneh, tapi pikiran Hinata buntu, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa kabur. Seperti bisa membaca pikirannya, Sasuke berucap, "Jangan pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lolos begitu saja."

Hinata berjengit. Ia meronta kuat-kuat. Satu pesan dari Hokage tadi pagi menjadi komando agar ia tidak menyerang pemuda itu, bisa jadi ia yang akan diserang habis-habisan. Sial!

"L-lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke tidak membalas. Ia malah menjatuhkan tubuh gadis itu ke sofa berwarna hitam yang ada di ruang depan. "Duduk dan diam."

Hinata menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan aneh. Kepalanya pusing karena tubuhnya dijatuhkan begitu saja. Hinata memekik saat menyadari jari jempolnya digigit oleh Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kau—"

Hinata terbelalak saat Sasuke menarik tangannya dan menempelkan jarinya yang mengucurkan darah ke gulungan hitam tadi. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke tersenyum puas tanpa mengindahkan protesannya.

Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugan dan berniat menyerang pemuda itu dari belakang untuk merebut gulungan itu.

Sasuke mendelik, sekali lagi ia bergerak selangkah lebih cepat. Ia memukul tengkuk gadis itu agar ia tak sadarkan diri. Hinata merasakan pandangannya mengabur, Byakugan nonaktif dalam sekejap. Kenapa pemuda itu memukulnya? Dan yang bisa Hinata rasakan selanjutnya adalah kegelapan.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Rencana ini tidak boleh gagal begitu saja. Sasuke berlanjut menggigit jarinya sendiri dan menempelkan darah yang mengucur ke atas gulungan. "Selesai."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada jari gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu, ia menghela napas. Ia mengambil sebuah tensoplas dan menempelkannya pada jari Hinata. Matanya menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Uchiha Hinata. Tidak buruk," ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang.

.

.

.

Langit-langit berwarna kehijauan. Berbayang-bayang sebelum akhirnya terlihat jelas. Ada suara Nona Tsunade dan satu lagi suara dingin yang familiar di telinganya. Eh, ini di mana?

"Hinata, kau sudah bangun?"

Sepasang mata berwarna gelap menatapnya dengan cemas. Hinata mengenalinya dengan baik.

"S-shizune-san?"

"Ya."

"A-aku ada di mana?"

"Kau ada di kantor Hokage."

Hinata membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sejak kapan ia ada di sini? Ah, sial! Misinya gagal dan ia harus melaporkannya.

"M-maaf, misiku gagal."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hinata? Kau sukses," suara Tsunade mengagetkannya.

Sukses dari mananya? Ketahuan, check. Dipukul, diseret, dijatuhkan, check. Darahnya diambil paksa, check. Dari mana sukses itu berasal?!

"A-apa?" tanyanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Nah, Sasuke, serahkan gulungan itu padaku sekarang!" geram Tsunade. Bocah itu menolak memberikannya gulungan itu sampai Hinata sadar. Menyebalkan. Sasuke maju beberapa langkah dari pintu tempat ia bersandar, gulungan itu ia lemparkan dengan seringai lebar. Dan Hinata baru sadar kalau pemuda itu sejak tadi ada di sini.

"Berikan segelmu dulu."

"Baiklah. Aku bingung siapa yang mau menikahi pemuda sepertimu."

Hinata mengerutkan dahi. Menikah?

Segel tertentu dibuat Tsunade tanpa membaca isi gulungan itu, ia lelah menunggu dan ingin segera meneguk sake-nya. Ia menggigit jarinya dan menempelkannya di bagian tengah. Ia hendak menggulungnya kembali sebelum ia terbelalak membaca nama di bagian kanan.

"Hinata, apa kau menempelkan cap darah di sini?"

"S-sasuke-san yang—" Pemuda itu mendelik, ia bungkam, "M-memangnya k-kenapa, Nona Tsunade?"

"Ini—gulungan pernikahan miliknya sebagai tanda ia akan menetap dan membangun keluarga Uchiha. Ini pengakuan para daimyou untuknya yang menyatakan bahwa dia tidak akan kabur lagi dan kau menandatanganinya. Ini berarti kau sah menjadi … istrinya."

Hinata mengangguk. Oh, istri ya?

Hahaha, ini lelucon paling tidak lucu yang pernah ia dengar.

"A-apa?!"

"—Karena kau menandatanganinya ini berarti kau akan jadi istrinya—Hinata?!"

Tubuhnya melemas. Ia tahu Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Dan untuk kedua kalinya Hinata menjemput kegelapan karena terkejut luarbiasa. Ini benar-benar misi terburuk yang pernah ia dapatkan. Kami-sama, tolong berkati seorang Hyuuga Hinata—tepatnya Uchiha Hinata— yang baru jatuh dalam pelukan sang Uchiha Sasuke.

Singkatnya, Hinata pingsan dalam sekejap saat Tsunade baru mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya.

"Hei, Sasuke, bantu istrimu!"

"Hn."

Selamat datang, Uchiha Hinata.

.

.

The End

.

.

A/N: Berhenti dengan Bully Saskey, kali ini Bully Hime. XDD Okey, saya ga tahu ini garing atau aneh tapi ya sudahlah, namanya Ether-chan emang somplak. *woyy* Yang mau ikutan cek profile eike ya. Ada hadiah dari Ether lohh~~

Mind

To

RnR

?

Salam SHL,

Ether-chan


End file.
